Confrontation
by Kheree
Summary: Akira est au bar du Patron. Il est particulièrement agacé par une rencontre qu'il a eut la veille avec Homurabi.


**Titre :** Confrontation

**Série :** Monochrome Factor

**Pairing :** Homurabi x Akira

**Confrontation**

Akira était installé dans le bar du Patron Shûichi Wagatsuma. Ce dernier l'avait accepté sans problème, tant que son établissement était fermé. Etant mineur, le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter ce genre de lieux. De leurs côtés, les patrons de bar se devaient de les refuser. Néanmoins, le Patron n'avait aucun raison de le faire. De plus, le jeune homme semblait quelque peu abattu. Enfin abattu n'était pas tout à fait exact. A moins que le fait d'avoir la tête enfouies dans ses bras, en grognant à tout va, soit une façon d'être déprimé. Akira semblait agacé plus qu'autre chose. Il régnait, autour de lui, une aura sombre, qui ferait peur à n'importe qui. Mais, le Patron conservait le sourire en essuyant ses verres, sans trop se soucier de cette menace. Malgré tout, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien mettre le jeune homme dans cet état. Il ne s'agaçait pas sans raison. Quelque chose devait le contrarier. Peut-être était-ce encore à cause de son ami Kengo, ou bien de Shirogane. Ce dernier avait le don d'énerver les gens. Du moins, c'était le cas depuis qu'il cachait son véritable caractère. Shûichi déposa un verre de limonade devant Akira, affichant un doux sourire.

— Que t'arrive-t-il, Akira ?

— Hm… Rien…

— Hm ? Tu es certain ?

Akira releva les yeux puis se pencha en arrière. Il lâcha un long soupir. Etait-il bien nécessaire de cacher la vérité au Patron ? Il le devinerait de toute façon. Il avait un don pour tout savoir, alors qu'il était aveugle. Ce n'était certainement pas en regardant les expressions, qu'il pouvait connaitre les émotions des gens. Akira trouvait cet homme très mystérieux, un peu trop à son goût. Mais en même temps, le mystère qui l'entourait n'éveillait pas de méfiance. Le jeune homme le trouvait bien sympathique, gentil, attentionné, bien que terrifiant lorsqu'il soignait. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était évident que cet homme était quelqu'un de bien.

Soupirant, Akira prit le verre de limonade et en avala une gorgée. Il reposa la boisson puis porta son attention sur son vis-à-vis. Le Patron souriait toujours, avec douceur.

— Je t'écoute…

— J'ai croisé Homurabi.

Shûichi fronça les sourcils. Une profonde inquiétude l'envahit. La première fois qu'Akira avait rencontré Homurabi, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Son meilleur ami Kengo s'était retrouvé possédé par un Kokuchi. Il avait été difficile de le faire sortir de son corps. Qu'avait encore inventé Homurabi pour assouvir ses desseins ?

— Que s'est-il passé Akira ?

— C'est difficile à expliquer. On s'est battu et brusquement, il m'a attrapé et…

— Et ?

— Il m'a embrassé…

Shûichi cligna des yeux quelques peu surpris. Voilà une réaction fort surprenante de la part de Homurabi. Quel était son but ? Si en agissant ainsi, il pensait troubler Akira, c'était gagné. Le jeune homme ne savait visiblement plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir. Pourtant, Homurabi n'était pas le genre de personne à jouer de la sorte. Il ne faisait rien, si cela ne lui apportait pas quelque chose en retour. Le Patron trouvait cette attitude plus qu'inquiétante.

— Akira… T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

— Il m'a juste dit qu'on se reverrait. Je vais le tuer… Il va pas jouer avec moi longtemps !

Le patron retrouva un semblant de sourire ç cette réponse. Akira reprenait du poil de la bête en un rien de temps. Il était stupide de croire qu'il allait se laisser abattre pour si peu. Au contraire, il semblait d'autant plus motivé pour se battre contre Homurabi.

— Je vais lui faire ravaler son envie de m'humilier comme ça.

— Qui t'a humilié ? » Demanda alors Homurabi à l'entrée du bar.

— Toi…. » Gronda Akira en sautant de son tabouret, lui faisant face. « Je vais te tuer… »

— Approche, je t'attends.

Shûichi vit Akira prêt à s'élancer sur son ennemi. Il devait agir avant qu'ils ne commencent à se battre dans son bar. Il ne se souciait pas de la casse, mais il ne voulait pas voir débarquer des curieux ou la police. Il voulait encore moins faire usage de ses pouvoirs, ça risquait de l'épuiser encore plus. C'est donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'il s'élança, s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Il tendit les bras de chaque côté, les arrêtant dans leur élan.

— Patron… » Murmura Akira surpris par sa réaction.

— Calmez-vous, tous les deux…

— Je ne suis pas énervé. » Répondit Homurabi avec un sourire.

Le Patron lui dédia, à son tour, un sourire, mais plus agacé. Le visiteur haussa simplement les épaules. Il se moquait de l'air menaçant de Shûichi. Il le connaissait, il le savait bien trop gentil pour faire du mal autour de lui. Et puis, il n'était pas venu pour se battre. Si Akira l'avait attaqué, il se serait défendu, c'était normal. Cependant, Homurabi désirait juste discuter. Aussi, il fit un pas en avant.

— Et si nous prenions un verre pour parler, plutôt que de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. » Proposa-t-il un fin sourire manipulateur étirant ses lèvres.

— Parler ? De quoi veux-tu discuter ?

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être de ce baiser.

C'était trop pour Akira, il voulut se jeter sur Homurabi, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Il se retrouva derrière le jeune homme en un clin d'œil. Il lui saisit le bras droit et le lui tordit dans le dos. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

— Et si tu te calmais un peu ? Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une conversation d'adulte toi et moi.

Homurabi leva les yeux vers le Patron qui avait perdu son sourire. Son expression, sérieuse, démontrait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Akira.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Mais pourrais-tu nous laisser seul à seul ?

— Tu ne lui feras vraiment pas de mal ?

— Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

— Justement… Je ne veux pas que tu commettes le même crime que par le passé.

— Rassure-toi… Je ne ferai rien. Pas cette fois-ci. Alors ?

— Bien…

Le Patron sortit du bar à regret. Il ne savait pas ce que projetait réellement Homurabi. Il n'était jamais parvenu à lire dans son cœur. Il devait juste compter sur son instinct. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien entre les deux hommes.

Lorsque Shûichi fut sorti, Homurabi relâcha Akira. Celui-ci s'écarta, furieux. Il fixait froidement son vis-à-vis, prêt à en découdre avec lui. Homurabi sourit puis passa derrière le bar. Il regarda les bouteilles, en choisi une et un verre, avant de se servir.

— Je présume que tu ne bois pas d'alcool. Tu es encore mineur.

Akira ne répondit pas. Il s'avança et se rassit à sa place d'origine. Il regarda Homurabi un instant puis fixa son verre de limonade. Il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui, ni où il voulait en venir. Son adversaire se plaça devant lui, toujours de l'autres côté du comptoir. Il se comportait comme s'il se trouvait en terrain conquis. Dans un sens, c'était presque le cas. Akira aussi fort qu'il pouvait l'être, avait eu la preuve qu'il allait devoir encore s'entrainer dur pour pouvoir prendre le dessus. Néanmoins, malgré ses points faibles, le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. C'était certainement sa plus grande qualité, la ténacité, la combativité.

— Dis-moi Akira… As-tu réellement confiance en Shirogane ?

— Pardon ?

— Il me semble qu'un gentil toutou du nom de Kô t'a demandé de te méfier de Shirogane. J'aimerai avoir ton point de vue là-dessus.

— J'ai certainement plus confiance en lui qu'en toi.

— Mais pas suffisamment pour lui avoir dit que tu m'as affronté, hier.

Akira lança un regard froid à son vis-à-vis. Ça lui coûtait de le reconnaitre, mais Homurabi avait raison. Il conservait quelques réserves envers Shirogane. Ce dernier avait un projet bien particulier pour le jeune homme, il le savait. Cependant, pour le moment, et jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle son véritable visage, Akira devait compter sur lui.

— Tu doutes beaucoup de lui. Ça se voit.

— Ferme-là, Homurabi.

— Fais-moi taire…

Le rouquin approcha son visage de celui d'Akira. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul automatique, tant et si bien qu'il faillit tomber de son tabouret. Par chance, Homurabi le saisit par le bras, le retenant par la même occasion. Il en profité pour l'attirer et capturer ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec douceur. Il fut surpris de sentir Akira partager son baiser, et d'autant plus étonné, lorsqu'il l'approfondit. Homurabi jugea qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là, avait que ça ne dégénère. Il s'écarta à regret puis fixa son adversaire.

— Hm… Je ne pensais pas que tu céderais aussi vite. Cela signifie que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

— Cesse de jouer avec moi ! Je ne suis pas un simple divertissement passager.

— Je ne te considère pas ainsi. Ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas. Lorsque je prends une décision, peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver, j'en assume toujours les conséquences, négatives ou positives. Demande donc au Patron…

Akira le fixa, ne sachant s'il devait le croire ou non. Comment prendre en considération les propos d'un homme qui avait tenté de le tuer par deux fois ? D'autant que, lorsque Shirogane lui avait accordé sa confiance, il s'était fait bannir de son monde. Difficile de croire quelqu'un disposé à trahir dès que ça l'arrange. Pourtant, Akira avait envie de savoir comment les évènements allaient se dérouler par la suite, s'ils arrivaient à régler cette affaire. En son fond intérieur, il n'avait pas envie de tueur Homurabi.

Akira secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il lâcha un long soupir, tout en fixant son vis-à-vis. Sa décision était prise. Il n'allait pas se détourner de son but premier. Il préférait laisser l'avenir décider de leur sort. En attendant, il allait faire en sorte de ne pas se laisser tenter par Homurabi.

— Oh… Tu sembles avoir pris ta décision. » Remarqua le chef des Ombres avec un fin sourire.

— Effectivement. Je vais être clair avec toi. C'est vrai que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Mais pour le moment, ça ne va pas plus loin qu'un quelconque intérêt. Nous avons des avis divergents. Par conséquent, ça fait de nous des rivaux. Je dis ça parce que je n'arrive pas à te voir comme un ennemi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se passera rien et je mettrai mes sentiments te concernant de côté tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé cette affaire. Je te conseille d'en faire de même.

— Hm… Ça ne va pas être facile. Mais, je reconnais que tu as raison. Tu me vois donc obligé de me soumettre à ton avis.

— Parfait, sinon j'aurai été obligé de te casser la gueule pour te le faire rentrer dans le crâne.

Homurabi ne put retenir un petit ricanement. Que de violence venant d'un homme aussi jeune. Mais ça faisait partie de ses charmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait respecter ce contrat tacite entre eux. Il comptait, au final, assouvir ses idéaux, tout en obtenant Akira. Ce dernier devenait un prix intéressant. La partie promettait d'être fort passionnante.

— Bien… Puisque nous sommes arrivés à un accord tous les deux, je vais rentrer dans mon royaume.

— C'est ça… Salut.

— A bientôt Akira.

Sans un mot de plus, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, Homurabi disparut. Juste après son départ, Shûichi rentra dans le bar. Ne sentant plus la présence de leur adversaire, il avait compris qu'il s'en était allé. Il devait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour Akira, d'où sa précipitation. Mais le jeune homme était toujours là, à jouer avec son verre de limonade. Le Patron s'approcha doucement de lui.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Hm… Le souci est réglé.

Le Patron ne répondit pas. Il sentait qu'Akira était plus calme, apaisé. Mais surtout, il émanait une aura décidé. Apparemment, son explication avec Homurabi avait débouché sur un accord. Lequel ? Telle était la question. Shûichi devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Quelque chose en lui, lui murmurait de ne pas se faire trop de souci. Tout se passerait bien. Il allait attendre de voir ce que la roue du destin leur réservait à tous.

_Fin_


End file.
